


Yes, Tony

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: starkerchemistryy on tumblr asked: can we get Tony as Peter’s brother’s best friend, fucking for the first time? :) maybe a quickie while the rest of the family is waiting at the table and Peter’s brother comes looking?





	Yes, Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkerchemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerchemistry/gifts).



> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker :)

“Fuck, you feel so good, your little ass squeezing my cock like it was made for it.” Tony hissed, adjusting his grip on Peter’s neck. “Can’t even hold back your moans, knowing that your entire family is right outside that door.”

“Please, Tony, harder!” Peter rasped, arching up into the older boy’s touch, loving the way his grip make Peter’s breath catch. “C’mon, they’ll come looking for us soon, make me come!”

Tony grunted and picked up his pace, fucking into the boy with abandon, knees rubbing raw against the carpeted floor of Peter’s bedroom; the bed would have definitely been too loud. Tony squeezed tighter against Peter’s windpipe in an effort to keep the boy from crying out as he mercilessly pounded against his prostate. 

“Such a little whore, letting your brother’s best friend fuck you whilst your family is sat there, waiting for us to eat dinner with them.” Tony groaned against the skin of Peter’s back. “What would they think if they knew, huh? Knew how you came begging for it, how you spread your legs for me whenever I ask?”

“Just for you, Tony, no one could ever fuck me as good as you.” Peter panted, voice strained and gasping for air. “I need to come, oh my god _please_ touch me!”

Tony cursed and wrapped his free hand around Peter’s sensitive cock, the rough callouses and scars on his hands sending shivers of pleasure through Peter that made him keen and rock himself into Tony’s touch. 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the locked door, and Peter’s brother’s irritable voice cut through their aborted moans and whimpers. 

“Are you guys done in there? Mum says dinner’s going cold.”

To Peter’s distress Tony didn’t let up, but kept pounding into him at the same pace, jerking his dripping cock, trying to get him to the edge as quickly as possible.

“Nearly done!” called Tony, voice frustratingly steady. “Just trying to figure out this last question, it’s a hard one.”

Tony punctuated his words with a firm squeeze to Peter’s cock that had him coming into Tony’s hand at the same time the older boy released his grip on his throat; Peter bit down hard on his arm as he came, stifling the scream that threatened to slip past his lips as his whole body jerked with pleasure. 

Peter’s brother made a noise of assent, and it wasn’t till they heard receding footsteps that Tony shoved his come-covered fingers in Peter’s mouth and pulled out of his ass, jerking himself fast. 

“Yeah, good boy, clean your come off my fingers, you dirty little whore.” Tony panted, still working over his cock. “You want me, Peter? You want me to come all over that pretty ass.”

Peter whined, mouth still full of Tony’s thick fingers, and the older boy came hard, ropes of cum painting Peter’s unblemished skin as the boy groaned. 

“Don’t bother cleaning it up.” Tony instructed as Peter reached towards a box of tissues. “Just put your sweats on over it. I want to see you sitting there, in front of your family, covered in my cum.”

“Yes, Tony.”


End file.
